


Breakfast

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [17]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Your office assistant Yoohyeon gives you a morning surprise before work.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Reader
Series: Paradise [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Breakfast

It had been forever since you woke up feeling so rested. The sun shined bright as you opened your sleepy eyes and felt a comforting weight nestled on top of you, the slender body of your cute office assistant, Kim Yoohyeon. The soft sheets still smelled like sex, and piles of clothes still splayed everywhere as evidence. 

Yoohyeon flashed a sweet smile as she planted soft, delicate kisses on your bare chest. She had awakened before you and was energetic as ever. 

“Good morning,  _ sir,”  _ she said with her soft candy voice. She liked to throw that title around during your more... _ private _ times. She knew it drove you wild, using it sporadically enough that each time the word left her lips had an impact. You had taken Yoohyeon home straight after work, as you had before on several occasions, and waking up to her beautiful face was the best way to start the day. 

“Good morning, Yoohyeon,” you said, still half-asleep.

“What’s on the schedule today, boss?” she asked, full of energy and spirit.

“Isn’t that your job?” you asked with a cheeky smile.

“Not in the bedroom. As your assistant, my job is to assist draining your balls.” 

“Well you should get to work then.”

“Yes, sir.” She gave a playful smile and threw the covers off your body, eyes drawn to your morning erection. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one who’s an early riser.” She shyly smiled and took your cock wrapped her slender fingers tight around it, applying a subtle pressure and jerking you off up and down slowly as you dribbled pre-cum all over.

“I do love a good breakfast in bed.” 

Yoohyeon couldn’t take her eyes off your hard cock as she covered your shaft in soft kisses across every inch. She gave your cock a few long, delicate licks from base to tip before her wet satisfying tongue found your sensitive tip and swirled around its swollenness, coating the surface and lapping up every leaking drop. 

She gazed seductively into your eyes like she was staring into your soul. You watched her puckered lips parting with your shaft and wrapped tight around it, feeling like hot wet silk as she took you inside the comforting warmth of her mouth.

You moaned right away at the softness of her lips effortlessly gliding up and down your shaft, sucking slowly with hollowed cheeks as her tongue joined the fun and played with the underside of your needy shaft. 

“Fuck, that feels so good, Yoohyeon.” 

A morning blowjob was the second-best way to start the day. 

Yoohyeon dictated the pace, keeping it slow which allowed you to experience the pleasure gradually building as her warm soft lips worked your cock delicately, giving you a nice sensual blowjob that made you moan with every movement of her magical lips.

“This is definitely the best breakfast.” 

She was no stranger to blowjobs, most of them given under your office desk or in a nearby closet, Yoohyeon knew the best ways to please you, and given the privacy of your apartment she used it to her full advantage. 

The sharp pleasure intoxicated you while the mess of silver hair between your legs bobbed up and down, her full lips sucked as much of your cock that was willing to fit in her tight wet mouth as her beautiful lustful eyes kept their attention on you. 

Yoohyeon gave one more last slurp of your shaft, sucking from base to tip as she released your cock from her mouth with a pop, letting it plop against your stomach. She grinned as she dragged her tongue against the tip of your shaft down to the bottom of your swollen sack, lathering each of your sensitive balls and made your morning even better. 

You groaned loud at the abruptness of her hot breath on your balls, as she gave them special attention as her wet lips latched to them one at a time, delicately sucking and slathering them in her warm saliva. Yoohyeon enjoyed every second, and even more so enjoyed your loud pleased moans as she tenderly sucked and licked your sack, resting her hands on your thighs as you felt constant wetness as her wonderful warm mouth slobbered all over your full balls.

You felt every bit of her mouth as she messily slurped on your balls, making sure to please each equally as she sucked harshly as she could before releasing them, satisfied with the performance she had just given and the bliss etched along your face.

Yoohyeon peppered your abdomen in kisses, leaving the warmth of her lips on your skin before she got up to a sitting position and straddled your waist. 

“What was it you wanted to do to me last night?” Yoohyeon asked with a cute tilt of her head, caressing your chest with her hands. 

“I don’t remember. Refresh my memory?” you grinned, knowing damn well what you said, but wanting her to repeat it. 

“I believe it was...I promise to pound your tight little ass until you can’t walk straight.” 

“That sounds like something I’d say.” 

“You better not break your promise then.” 

“I would never. Bring that ass over here.” 

“Yes,  _ sir! _ ” 

Yoohyeon eagerly stood and pivoted her body around, letting you steal a quick glance at every inch of her pale naked body. Neither of you hadn’t bothered to put on clothes, they were just going to get torn off again. 

“It’s time for you to have a little breakfast in bed of your own.” 

Your eyes scanned her backside as she faced away from you, drooling over her long legs, beautiful creamy thighs, and that perfect plump ass that you were about to turn into your own personal feast. 

Yoohyeon interrupted you staring at her delicious body as she used your face as her personal cushion and sat down comfortably on it, resting her supple and soft ass cheeks and smothering you with the softness of her skin. 

You gave yourself a moment to enjoy the warmth and soft flesh on your face before angling your mouth and teasing the tight rim of Yoohyeon’s back entrance with the very tip of your tongue, giving a long satisfying lick and earning a cute whiny moan from her. 

“Oh, that feels good. Eat my ass.” 

With just a taste, you wanted the full meal and grabbed the soft cheeks of Yoohyeon’s ass and spread them wide, giving you more access to her as you dove in and buried your tongue inside her tight asshole, exploring it and devouring her like a hungry animal. Yoohyeon moaned even louder, each lick inside her ass escalating her pleasure.

“How's that ass taste?” 

“Delicious. Couldn’t ask for a better breakfast.” 

  
You continued to eat Yoohyeon’s ass like you were snacking down on a juicy piece of fruit, using every bit of your lips and tongue to stimulate her asshole, licking short fierce circles deep inside her tight hole and hitting her sensitive nerves all at once to drive her crazy. 

“Oh god...that feels so good...I love when you eat my ass, sir.” 

She grabbed onto your thighs to brace herself, digging her nails into your skin as her hips swayed, as she grinded her ass against your tongue, trying to force you deeper into her ass. You brought an arm around her slim waist and began furiously rubbing her clit, feeling her body shaking in response and she gasped. 

“Oh  _ fuck... _ ” 

With your tongue deep in her ass and firm pressure on her sensitive swollen clit, Yoohyeon wasn’t far off from climax, keeping her ass firmly planted on your face ensured you were in absolute heaven, tonguing her tight hole like you hadn’t had a meal in days. 

“O-oh, oh fuck, I’m close, right there! Don’t stop please, I’m gonna cum!” 

Yoohyeon was so close to orgasm she could taste it, already a beautiful moaning mess and just a little more pressure on her clit was all she needed. The constant double stimulation was way too much and in no time flat Yoohyeon came hard, you felt her uncontrollable body squirming against your face. 

You gradually decreased the stimulation as Yoohyeon rode out her orgasm, slowly regaining her senses and came down, panting hard and her chest heaving heavily. When she had recovered enough, Yoohyeon gingerly turned herself around to make eye contact with her eyes glazed over. 

“You’re amazing, sir.”

You smiled at her compliment. She made a show out of grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table, tilting it several times as the liquid flowed inside the bottle to make it very well known what she had in her hands. 

“This is for you,” she said with a seductive smile, placing the half-full bottle into your hands. 

“Now give me that pounding you promised.” 

Yoohyeon took her position at the end of the bed, getting on hands and knees with her palms flat, her body ready, and that perfect ass inviting to be taken. 

You weren’t going to make her wait and took one lubed finger and gently brought it inside the rim of her ass, spreading it around as best as you could. The intense tightness of her puckered hole caused an arousal level like no other as you coated your shaft in the same slick liquid, and neither of you could wait for the feeling both of you were about to experience. 

You nudged the tip of your slickened shaft against Yoohyeon’s tight asshole, feeling the seal of her ass relaxing and opening up to you, moaning already at her incredible tightness. 

Yoohyeon looked back over her shoulder and let out a loud gasp as you entered her tight, round ass, watching the tip of your cock disappearing as her tight asshole swallowed your cock. 

“Oh fuck...so big…”

There wasn’t much of a need for Yoohyeon to relax, as her muscles had opened up enough for half of your hard shaft entering her ass. She was familiar to the feeling of her ass being stretched and filled, whether it be your hard cock, her favorite dildo for when you weren’t around, or even one of the pretty jeweled butt plugs you picked out for her. 

“So fucking tight,” you moaned, as the heavenly feeling of her tight asshole squeezed your cock and refused to let you leave her body. 

“Keep going, sir. Please let me feel all of that dick inside my ass.” 

Deeply encouraged by Yoohyeon’s lewd words, you slowly moved your cock in and out of her, feeling her tight asshole gripping as much of your that was inside. Her slick asshole felt incredible, the deeper you went the better her ass made your cock feel, so damn tight that you wanted to feel all of her. With one smooth movement you pushed all of your cock inside her ass, hearing her loudly moan in satisfaction as she was filled with the entirety of your hard shaft. 

“Oh god, I love being filled. Fuck me...please fuck my ass.” 

You placed a hand on each one of her ass cheeks, squeezing them as you moved your hips back and forth in a steady rhythm as her snug asshole held onto your cock. Yoohyeon leaned more into the mattress, arching her back and gripping the sheets in tight fists as you opened her tight little asshole up more and more with each generous thrust deep into her ass. 

“I needed this so bad, oh god, I needed your cock in my ass so much. Please fuck me  _ harder _ .” 

With one more firm squeeze of her ass your hands traveled up to her hips, gripping them tight enough to bruise. Yoohyeon’s cute voice moaned louder as you gave harsher thrusts, slamming hard enough to smack your own hips against her juicy ass, making it bounce with every thrust as you impaled her asshole with your cock and kept a delightful rhythm.

“Oh fuck yes, just like that!” 

You took in deeper breathes as you fulfilled your promise to Yoohyeon, driving your cock inside her faster as you fucked Yoohyeon’s ass and pistoned your hips, smacking against her hot flushed skin. You made her feel every deep thrust, and she took absolute pleasure in it as you penetrated her ass with as much cock as you could fill inside her body, the whines and gasps that left her sultry lips urged you as you fucked her even harder. 

Yoohyeon had grown so accustomed to your cock inside her back entrance that it took little effort to slam into her. You kept most of your shaft deep inside her with every rough thrust, fucking her hard into the mattress that squeaked as she audibly let her satisfaction be known.

“Pull my hair, sir.” 

You smiled devilishly to yourself, keeping a hand placed firmly on her hip as you leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her silver locks, forming a rough ponytail as you yanked back on it and pulled her head up, feeling her tight hole wrapping around your cock tighter in approval. 

Yoohyeon continued to enjoy the rough pounding she was taking as you ravaged her perfect tight ass, making her take every hard inch balls deep, and in response she screamed and moaned your name without interruption, letting you know how good she felt. 

You wanted even more of her ass, and you took it as you gave her backside a hard slap, the sound echoed across the room as her cheek bounced and she gasped. 

“More,” she demanded, and you obliged her right away, giving her plump bottom a pleasant hard slap after every few thrusts, hearing her moan in delight after each impact. 

“ _ More! _ Slap that ass. It belongs to you, sir.” 

“Don’t you forget it,” you said with a grin, giving several consecutive swats on her delicious ass, each loud smack in time with your thrusts as the flesh of her ass rippled with every slap. 

You loved nothing more in the world but fucking your assistant’s ass, especially first thing in the morning. You wanted it to last as long as possible, so you slowed down your pace and released the grip of Yoohyeon’s hair, watching as it fell to her shoulders elegantly. You slowed down your thrusts considerably, trying to fight the urge to go wild and make an absolute mess inside her. 

Yoohyeon did not share your patience, and took the liberty and began to fuck her ass with your slow-moving cock, slamming those warm cheeks all the way against your hips She moved with need, trying to fill herself back up with every bit of you again, using the mattress for leverage as she took your length deep into her ass. 

“Oh fuck. You like fucking yourself, Yoohyeon?” 

“Yes, I love it, I love stretching my ass with your big cock,” she purred. "Oh fuck, I love your cock in my ass so much!"

You loved watching Yoohyeon fuck herself, and loved how needy she was to be constantly filled deep. You let this go on for several thrusts until you took control back again, moving in slow, graceful thrusts, that went  _ deep, _ keeping you as far inside her as possible. 

“Keep fucking my ass, please.” 

“I’ll never stop.” 

As much as you enjoyed the view of Yoohyeon’s ass, you wanted to mix it up a bit as you gently rolled her onto her right side, lying down with her as you kept your cock buried inside her. The new position felt more intimate and allowed you to see the pleasure in her eyes, and gave you access to every aspect of her body. 

“Deep, let me feel your cock deep inside my ass,” Yoohyeon begged, and you were able to see the desperation in her eyes clearly now as you moved again slowly inside her ass, lazily fucking her with deep, careful strokes that filled her ass to the hilt. 

Her ass felt so perfect, so tight and hot like you belonged there. You grabbed onto one of her delicious creamy thighs and brought your mouth to her neck, licking the sensitive skin and sucking a bruise into it, leaving a visible mark that you didn’t care who saw. 

Yoohyeon brought her mouth to your own as your lips crashed together, tasting her sweet lips are your tongues found each other and danced together. As you bit and sucked on her lower lip, you brought a hand in between her spread legs and used this as the perfect opportunity to play with her pussy, her slick folds welcoming your touch and the extra pleasure. 

She moaned in your mouth, and you felt a wetness coating your fingers as you took your cock as deep as possible into her puckered rim, listening to her constant stream of loud needy moans. 

“I wish I could fuck your ass all day, Yoohyeon,” you said, looking directly into her eyes and the pleasure she was drunk on. 

“I don’t see what’s stopping you,” she smugly responded. 

“This goddamn twelve-hour job, that’s what.” 

“What a shame.” 

“Trust me, one of these times we’re both going to schedule a day off, and I’m going to fuck you around this entire apartment, on every single surface we can find. The whole fucking day.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“It is. And I always keep my promises.” 

Yoohyeon was overcome with joy, and that joy turned into lust as you slipped a finger inside her pussy, the drenched walls of her hole sucked you in as she gave out a loud gasp. 

“Oh my god...that feels good!” 

“Do you like it when your boss fucks your ass?” 

“Y-yes, sir, I love it! Keep fucking my ass until I’m filled with cum!” 

Yoohyeon became a different woman during sex, her vulgar words aroused you almost as much as her body did. Her gasps and moans filled your ears, the rhythm strong as you fucked both of her tight holes with separate parts of your body. You kept up a lazy pace as you savored her tight ass, wanting to stay inside it as long as possible. 

You let your finger slip out of her pussy and traced the outline of folds before finding her clit, pressing once more against the pink delicate nub. Her warm creamy thighs closed around your hand and trapped you there in between her comforting softness. 

“Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck, I’m gonna cum again!” 

The deep thrusts inside her ass and the harsh pressure on Yoohyeon’s clit was too much for her to handle, and she came hard again after a handful more thrusts, as her body shook like it had a mind of its own. You felt the hand in between her thighs drowning in her juices and warmth, and her already tight asshole becoming tighter somehow. 

As much as you wanted to spend the entire morning, day, and night fucking Yoohyeon, your body couldn’t take much more either and you weren’t far behind in your own climax. 

“I’m so close, Yoohyeon. I’m going to cum too.” 

You heard nothing but deeply pleased noises before hearing a response. “My ass...please cum inside my ass. Fill me with all your cum,  _ sir.” _

Those were the best words you had heard all day. It would take only a few more thrusts before you reached release, and with an ass like hers there was only so much you could take. With your cock buried inside Yoohyeon’s tight asshole, the two of you moaned in relief as you sent thick cum deep into the depths of her ass. The pleasure that shot through your body as you filled Yoohyeon’s pretty ass was like nothing else, each spurt that erupted from your cock and into her own body felt better and more intense as the one before. Yoohyeon watched every second of your orgasm and felt every bit of your shaft filling her ass, incredibly satisfied with what you had done together and the absolute mess you had left inside her. 

As the high of your orgasm wore off, you rested inside her with your cock spent and milked dry, watching the joy and pride on Yoohyeon’s cute innocent features. When you had nothing left to give, and when you had the strength to move again, you regrettably withdrew your cock from the confines of her tight ass, watching your the thick load you left inside Yoohyeon freely leaking out of her freshly fucked, and now slightly gaping asshole. 

“You came so much, sir,” Yoohyeon said, and you both smiled and panted in the afterglow of sex. She planted another kiss on your lips, but before you could thoroughly enjoy the soft delicious lips of your office assistant you heard a buzz rudely interrupting. 

You looked around, realizing the source of the disruption came from your phone. Several messages, all from your partner in crime Bora. You sighed.

**Kim Bora** (8:27 am):  _ Where are you?  _

**Kim Bora** (8:40 am):  _ No seriously, where the hell are you? We have a meeting scheduled ten minutes ago and we can’t start it without you. _

**Kim Bora** (8:42 am):  _ And where the fuck is Yoohyeon?! _

**Kim Bora** (8:44 am): _ Are you fucking her? You must be fucking her. You’re never late. Even Gahyeon is here before you. _

**Kim Bora** (9:05 am):  _ If you don’t get your cock out of that slut and get your ass over here I swear to god- _

“Shit, we’re really late for work. Bora is going to kill us.” 

“Aw, you sure you don’t want to go again?” 

“No, I- we need to get dressed. I completely forgot about our meeting.” 

“Without showering? Everyone will be able to smell the sex on us,” Yoohyeon said, seemingly daring of the fact. 

“We can shower at work.” 

“Together?” 

“Of course, it wouldn’t be much fun without you...Miss Yoohyeon,” you said, reverting into your formal work speak as you got dressed. Yoohyeon followed but took her time to put her clothes back on, leaving the pair of lacy blue panties she had on display on the bed for you as if she were awarding you a trophy. 

“They’ll just get in the way later,” she shyly grinned. “You should head over first. I’ll call ahead and think up some excuse. I got you covered, boss!” 

“Thank you, you’re the best. See you there?”

Yoohyeon politely nodded. “I’ll be your breakfast  _ and  _ lunch.”


End file.
